The amount of wireless data is growing at unprecedented pace in the last few years, pushing the capacity of current macro cellular deployments. Cellular communications systems, which utilize microwave spectrum bands (300 MHz to 3 GHz), are becoming capacity limited due to interference and traffic loads. The use of high frequency bands, where vast amounts of bandwidth is available, is considered to be a crucial feature for future generation communication systems. The use of these frequency bands (e.g., 28, 38, 60 and 73 GHz) can mitigate the currently observed capacity problems.